1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary starter apparatus for multi-cylinder diesel engine in which glow plugs are operated by a 24-volt battery cell when starting the diesel engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an auxiliary starter apparatus for multi-cylinder diesel engine, each of the cylinders has a 12-volt glow plug which is adapted to be operated by a voltage of 12 volt. Electrical resistor wires from the corresponding glow plugs are connected in parallel to form an electrically conductive path. Across the conductive path, a voltage of a 12-volt battery cell is impressed to insure a predetermined quantity of heat within each cylinder of the diesel engine.
In recent years, it is suggested that a 24-volt battery cell may be used instead of the 12-volt battery cell to increase its capacity so as to cope with a multi-cylinder diesel engine, and quickly insuring a predetermined temperature rise within the corresponding cylinders of the multi-cylinder diesel engine.
In this instance, it is necessary to determine the resistor wire of the 24-volt glow plug four times greater than that of the 12-volt glow plug. Considering that an electrical resistance is inversely proportional to the square of its diameter, the resistor wire of the former is determined to be 0.1 mm in diameter since the resistor wire of the latter is 0.2 mm in diameter.
Therefore, the resistor wire of the 24-volt glow plug becomes thinner so that it is thought difficult for the thin resistor wire to work for a long period of service life, considering that the thin resistor wire is liable to be broken on account of repeated energization with the high voltage.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an auxiliary starter apparatus for multi-cylinder diesel engine which is capable of using 24-volt battery cell without thinning a resistor wire, and contributing to an extended period of service life with a relatively simple structure.